1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a display filter, a display device including the same, and a method of manufacturing the display filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, photo-electronic components and devices have been actively developed with progress of information technologies. Particularly, image display devices have been widely supplied, e.g., for a television set and a monitor of a personal computer. In addition, the image display devices have become larger and thinner.
The plasma display device may include a plasma display panel, which has a discharge cell defined by address, scan and sustain electrodes, phosphor in the discharge cell, and a driver to drive the plasma display panel. The plasma display device may display images by generating visible light by exciting the phosphor in the discharge cell with UV light generated during a gas discharge.
While the plasma display device is driven, a large amount of electromagnetic radiation may be generated. Therefore, a front filter including an electromagnetic wave shielding layer may be attached on a front surface of the plasma display panel. In addition, an external light shielding layer may be included in the front filter.
However, since the conventional electromagnetic wave shielding layer and external light shielding layer have different patterns, the conventional electromagnetic wave shielding layer and external light shielding layer may not coincide with each other, thereby lowering visible light transmission ratio in the plasma display panel. In addition, the conventional electromagnetic wave shielding layer and external light shielding layer may increase complexity and time length of the manufacturing process.
Further, the conventional external light shielding layer may include a black barrier with a predetermined height to absorb external light or to absorb visible light emitted from the plasma display panel in addition to absorbing external light. Accordingly, a transmission ratio of visible light emitted to the outside from the inside of the plasma display panel may be reduced, thereby decreasing a total brightness of the plasma display device.